


safe haven

by Consulted_moriarty



Series: show me yours (i'll show you mine) [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abusive Themes, Captive Situation, Dark, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Series Work, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>make sure you've read the first part of this series or else read it after to understand how we got here!<br/>(ask and ye shall receive. here is more)<br/>also i probably didn't get all the tags like just fucking be prepared for what's coming. you'd know if you read part one thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. O (oxygen)

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you've read the first part of this series or else read it after to understand how we got here!  
> (ask and ye shall receive. here is more)  
> also i probably didn't get all the tags like just fucking be prepared for what's coming. you'd know if you read part one thanks!

'they might as well have a funeral for you!' josh shrieks, slamming the door to his room and shoving materials off his desk.

tyler screams, falling and backing towards the corner of his room before his hands come up over his head.

'no hitting! no hitting!' he tries to argue, his eyes closed tightly. josh's chest is rising and falling, his hands fists at his sides and his eyes fixed on his trapped boy. all his. _his._ tyler belonged to no one else. no family, no friends. just josh.

'not gonna hit you, baby.' josh soothes. 'm'just gonna tear you apart until you wish i just hit instead.'

\---

backtrack.

tyler hasn't had his phone for a few days. but that's okay because josh insists he's keeping an eye on it and he's brought up some of his old consoles and games for tyler to be preoccupied with when he's gone during the day. tyler's learned to be quiet, especially when josh's family is home. he's not supposed to be there, or anywhere really. well, maybe he's supposed to be home. but this is his home, they agreed upon that and that's how tyler wants it. he likes it, he likes the dependence. it's strange sometimes. he misses going out during the day for a run or to just soak up the sun. he hates that his only time outside is at night when everyone's asleep. people are looking for tyler, people got the cops involved.

josh doesn't like cops but he's good at talking to them. tyler's got a small space under josh's bed behind the storage containers full of winter clothes and old school projects. he's got a blanket and a gameboy that just ran out of batteries. so he listens instead, trying to ignore the hunger in his stomach in favor of telling whether or not the cops are trying to get up to josh's room to look around. tyler's pretty sure it's saturday, which feels strange. he should be home, preparing for church in the morning with his family. this'll be the first time he's actually missed a whole day of church since that time he got sick in seventh grade. even the time he skipped out on josh, he was still there for the late mass.

everything's changing, everything's transforming. tyler starts when the door to their room opens, his eyes peeking from between two clear containers to identify the pair of feet walking in. no one accompanies the feet, which tells tyler that josh has come back. he grins when the figure crouches and pushes the storage containers aside. tyler can only see josh's chest and legs, but the hand reaching towards him is eagerly taken so he can wiggle out from underneath the bed. he's only wearing a pair of josh's boxers, that which are just a little big and hang a little low on his hips. tyler scrambles to his feet with josh's help and josh tugs him in for a tight hug.

tyler doesn't have to worry by being seen through the one large window in josh's room. the curtains have been replaced with blackout curtains. the bummer of that is tyler almost lives vicariously by the artificial light present and it does really eat away at him. he's not so much depressed as he is a shade of his former self. but when josh touches him, when josh holds him, it's fine. tyler is complete and fulfilled, sunshine or no. he's talked josh into getting an aquarium, though, because fish would really be helpful to look at. josh swears he will do it, too. he's just saving money, he says. tyler insists josh can use his cash, not like he's going to need it for awhile, but josh refuses. he wants it to be a gift.

he wishes he could speak. if he could, he'd tell josh how good he looks wearing his snapback hat and how his hair is extra fluffy from their late night shower. tyler'd gladly drop to his knees and rub his face into josh's clean jeans just to elicit some sound from josh, but he refrains on account of josh holding on so tightly. tyler's stomach growls and josh pokes it before looking at tyler. tyler responds with a small nod of his head and watches josh pull away, his body already falling back to a cold chill that the room had become. josh turns and opens the top right drawer of his desk, pulling out a granola bar and turning back to tyler.

'i'll bring you up hot dinner tonight.' he smiles, earning an affectionate glance from tyler. tyler grins, absorbing josh's whisper and taking it to heart while reaching out to grab the snack from josh. he shifts away, ass meeting the nicely made bed behind him while his fingers open the wrapping of the granola bar. josh watches tyler open and pull out the treat inside, taking a large bite and chewing with his eyes cast down. tyler only looks up when josh shifts forward and sits next to him on the bed. 'are you happy?' josh asks, apparently concerned regarding the new living arrangement.

tyler's eyes widen and he nods his head. he shifts more towards josh, dark irises flexing and twitching over josh. analyzing.

 _'why wouldn't i be?'_ tyler mouths out, free hand reaching over and cupping josh's cheek. josh grins and tilts his head into tyler's palm before leaning forward and kissing tyler's forehead. tyler's arm wraps around the back of josh's neck in the process and he slumps into the other before taking another bite of his granola bar. josh huffs a breath and wraps his arms loosely around tyler.

'you lost your family for me.' josh speaks barely above a whisper but his words are nails being hammered into tyler's coffin. tyler shifts and looks back up, shaking his head.

 _'you are family.'_ he responds with a beautiful curve of his lips. josh seems to brighten up, pleased by tyler's answer. he lets go of tyler and slumps back onto the bed with a sigh. tyler finishes his snack and sets the wrapper aside before spinning and moving to straddle josh. josh's eyes open and fix on tyler, a slow smile spreading of his lips. his hands grab tyler's thighs, his fingertips pressing in at the muscle underneath skin. tyler grins, rocking his hips painfully slowly over josh's flat jeans until he feels the others cock pressing up against his ass.

josh makes a small noise before propping himself up with his hands behind him on the mattress.

'no, no. not now, tyler. you know how noisy we get.' he cautions, biting his lip after and looking at tyler's feral grin for his response.

 _'smother me.'_ tyler initiates, continuing to grind down. josh makes a tiny noise of frustration, his eyebrows pulling together. he pulls his hat off and throws it aside before flipping them so that tyler's back is pressing into the mattress. tyler's lips fall open in a silent moan, his legs wrapping tightly around josh's hips. josh's hand clasps down over tyler's open mouth and his thumb pushes tyler's jaw up until his lips press in a fine line under josh's palm. josh rocks into tyler relentlessly, giving him all and nothing at the same time. he blinks hard, his eyes watering in frustration until josh leans down enough that his clothed erection can press into josh's abdomen.

tyler juts up at that, wildly grinding into josh from beneath him. josh shudders and drops lower, his teeth biting tyler's ear. tyler whimpers into josh's hand, his head turning to the side and exposing his ear. josh doesn't stop, doesn't let up. he keeps relentlessly grinding and he is all clothed warmth for tyler's hands to explore and his ear _sears_ in pain until he's positive it's bleeding and then, only then, does josh come against tyler. tyler yelps, his own orgasm blinded by the pain flooding one side of his face. his shaking hand moves from digging into josh's back, his fingers touching the loose and bleeding skin of his ear. his eyes water, both fixed on josh as he pulls back and, oh.

bloody lips. tiger teeth. tyler shivers, a tiny smile coming back despite his fingers pinching together the tiny split in his outer ear.

'sorry, baby. couldn't help m'self,' josh insists like it's hardly an issue. tyler supposes it wasn't given his was still recovering from the attack the night he decided to stay. besides, along with his orgasm, it had been positively a religious experience. josh pulls away when he regains his strength, moving around his room and stripping the clothes on the lower half of his body. he dips into the bathroom and tyler scrambles off the bed before following suite. he lets himself in, smile still on his face when josh turns to use the same cloth he had just cleaned himself with on tyler. tyler looks down, seeing josh's dying arousal and licking his lips.

 _'just a taste.'_ tyler mouths, looking over josh's expression. josh doesn't react, maybe he hadn't noticed tyler speak because he was looking over the damage on tyler's ear. tyler's bloody hand drops, his fingers curling around josh's cock before he lowers out of josh's grip on his face. his bruised knees meet tile, his tongue already out and licking over josh's length. josh's hand moves, his palm smacking across the already aching side of tyler's face. the hit gets his ear the most, making it ring and flood in pain. he cries out, forgetting for a moment how quiet he needed to be. his hand and face leave the proximity of josh, his body cracking back against tile. he turns on his side, curling and holding a hand over half of his face.

'n'more, n'more.' tyler mutters, breaking his silent rule again with panic flooding his body. josh comes closer before crouching, a warm palm resting on tyler's shoulder until tyler pulls his hands away and looks up. he does just that and josh's face is twisted up in the same pain.

'sorry, sorry.' he responds quietly, shaking his head and gently touching tyler's cheek before adjusting to help him sit up. tyler wavers, his equilibrium fucked from the hit. he glares at josh, a moment of anger making him feel an overwhelming need to fight back. he does just that, dominant hand snapping forward in a closed fist. his hand contacts josh's nose and josh falls back on his ass, hands cupping his nose and eyes clenching shut in pain. he doesn't cry out like tyler had, keeping his composure impressively well. tyler shifts forward, back onto his knees and coming close. he pulls josh's hands away by his wrists, which makes josh's eyes open in result. they're moist, fixed between anger and pain. tyler doesn't smile, his eyes watching the start of red falling from josh's nose over his lips. he leans in, tongue running over josh's lips and catching some of the red.

josh reaches out, pulling open the cabinet door underneath the sink and pulling out a first aid kit. he looks away, opening it and not caring that blood drips onto his shirt. tyler cares, though, so he reaches over and uses his thumb to refrain the blood pattern from forming. josh pulls out an alcohol swab, opening the package and using it on tyler's ear. tyler makes a face but doesn't make another noise, letting josh bandage his ear before tyler scooped up the forgotten cloth to clean josh's face as the bleeding had nearly stopped. he pulls away, getting to his feet and grabbing toilet paper for josh to stop the rest of the bleeding. he moves around to clean up the mess, bending and grabbing trash to throw away before replacing the kit in the cabinet and closing the door. tyler washes his bleeding hands last, leaving the water running for josh to get up and do the same.

'guess they didn't hear you.' josh whispers, taking the towel from tyler when he dries his hands afterwards. tyler looks from the yellow hue to josh, a hand absentmindedly rubbing at his own hip where a bruise is forming. he nods his head, gaze falling. josh doesn't appear too mad, but tyler thinks it's because josh was to blame for him making such a panicked noise. josh moves forward, gently wrapping an arm around around tyler's shoulders and guiding back towards the room. he gets tyler a fresh pair of boxers and tyler changes while josh gets dressed again.

tyler lowers onto the bed, looking back at the faint red stain forming in the dark green comforter. he reaches out, fingers touching the still damp spot before josh sits back next to him again. josh's hand comes over tyler's, pulling his fingers away from the mess. 'i'll clean it up.' he reassures. 'you wanna smoke, honey?' josh offers, hand lifting to touch the red and aching side of tyler's face. tyler doesn't make eye contact, he just nods his head. josh pulls away and gets up before bending down and digging out one of the slim containers under the bed. he opens it and carefully unwraps a black bag swaddled in a towel. tyler shifts on the bed, moving towards his spot against the cold wall and lying back. josh stays crouching, presumably rolling a blunt before he puts everything away and crawls into bed next to tyler. he digs a lighter out from his jeans, lighting the blunt before passing it to tyler. 

the smaller boy doesn't hesitate. he takes a hit and passes it back. they smoke for nearly ten minutes before tyler's eyes get heavy and his obvious anxiety and pain soothes.

'gettin' numb?' josh asks, his nose lightly bumping the bright white bandage over tyler's ear. tyler only makes a small noise in response, his body insanely heavy and dripping in the need to sleep. 'good, good.' josh hums, taking another hit. 'sleep, you need it.' he shifts away, the bed moving and only a small pat on his hip being the last of josh before josh puts out the lit blunt and leaves the room.

\----

tyler sleeps for awhile. he doesn't know how long he slept when he wakes because he doesn't remember what time he had passed out. but the room is oddly bright. none of the artificial lights are on, which tells him that it's probably nighttime. the red alarm clock reads out what he had already concluded and he finds a form next to him-- josh. tyler blinks and sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to clear the still present haze before looking up at the source of the blue glow.

an aquarium. he gasps, his heart taking flight. tyler looks back at josh, finding the other is indeed asleep. he shifts towards the end of the bed, the aquarium nearly in reach. it's large, too. there's water and green and blues and an aquatic backdrop. there aren't any fish or snails yet, which tells tyler he hadn't been sleeping _that_ long. but, still, how did josh manage to get this all set up? he sits on the end of the bed, his legs pulled to his chest and trapped with one arm. the other reaches out, fingers dancing in the space between the bed and aquarium where he imagines the patterns fish will take in the water.

 


	2. Au (gold)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy heathens video,,, tylers gonna fuckin wreck josh

two weeks, no fish. tyler would have complained but he began to find company in his invisible friends taking to the sea, coasting through the nonexistent waves and crashing into the coral collected at the bottom. it became his past-time, whether he was looking up from his hiding spot under the bed or sitting on the mattress, his eyes would take to the striped fish and the neon fish and the ones who always swam back and forth like each was a caged tiger. just like tyler. there is no question about when there will be fish in the aquarium, there is no wondering about snails and sea urchins. tyler knows that josh spent all his money to get the aquarium and tyler is so, so in love.

and so fucking alone. josh's work keeps him pretty busy, but so does his family. tyler remained patient the whole first week, when each night ended early because josh was too tired and had to get up too early the next day. but the start of the second week made tyler feel bad. not the kind of bad like he was a captive and hadn't seen his family in awhile, the kind of bad where he was being ignored and left to die. tyler knows josh and knows he doesn't mean it, but that doesn't lessen the punishment. tyler feels like he's done something horrible and he spends his nights not sleeping a wink and sitting at the end of the bed to watch the aquarium. the empty aquarium.

tyler touched himself a lot the first week, let his hands explore his arms and tummy and arousal until he was whimpering next to josh and it never woke josh up. the second week involves not a single touch, his hands too shaky to bother and his mouth too dry to care. he's got mixed feelings, some of anger and some of hurt. the thoughts pollute his brain until he cowers away from his nightlight, pressing into josh's sleeping body to try and put some of the comfort back that he's lost. poor josh, he thinks, doing all this work and always being so busy. tyler huffs a breath, his hand reaching up and moving a strand of hair from in front of josh's face. josh doesn't stir and tyler's eyebrows tug together in worry.

'jish.' he whispers, voice small and high. he leans in, bumping their noses together. josh doesn't respond much beyond a sudden deep breath, one that makes tyler's eyes go wide as if he's poked the bear. but josh doesn't stir and tyler chews his lip. he moves his hand to josh's shoulder, giving a gentle shake. 'jish,' tyler repeats, his voice more forward and directed to his company. tyler lifts up, looking over josh's head to the nightstand where the alarm clock blares out familiar red numbers and tyler huffs a breath. sure, it's almost two in the morning, but he misses josh. he wants josh to smoke and relax and tell stupid stories and watch movies. what he's got is a shell of company. tyler whimpers, thinking he's too dependent, too lost. if josh never came home, tyler knew he'd fade away. josh was the only tether to the goddamn planet and he was cutting his own rope.

tyler's hand moves, running down josh's inked arm and over his hip. he pushes his fingers into josh's underpants, grinning when he's found josh's soft cock. tyler's fingers wrap around it and he freezes, heart nearly giving out when josh speaks. it doesn't make sense, tyler thinks, because josh hadn't made a single move or change in his breathing pattern. he'd think josh is still asleep but what josh mumbles suggests otherwise and his blood runs cold.

'if you do that, i'll handcuff you to the bed.'

well. what tyler had been planning to do was touch until josh woke up pleasantly surprised. tyler would have insisted that he'd get josh off and josh wouldn't have to do a thing and tyler would do just that without worry about making josh upset. he would have felt touched and cared for just by pleasing josh and it would have taken the edge off how he was feeling. so much for love, tyler thought. what josh is suggesting, though, is that tyler will be handcuffed to the headboard again if he dares _move_ his hand. he's not necessarily saying tyler can't just...hold him. but that's not what tyler has in mind and he swallows, thinking at least it'd get him some attention. his fingers tighten around josh, feeling his cock respond and already get harder. tyler makes a soft noise, lifting his head and nuzzling it into josh's neck with the hope that he's not going to be hurt for this.

josh has another idea, though, and he moves with a speed tyler struggles to keep up with. tyler can hear the nightstand open and he is already crying and apologizing when his hands are pulled over his head and he's handcuffed. josh slumps back to the bed and turns away, completely ignoring tyler. that does it, tyler thinks. there's no punishment as cruel as that, as being ignored, and it fuels his already raging fire.

'i'll fucking scream.' tyler cautions, his voice shaky. that's his power, the power of becoming known. josh'll go to prison, for sure. tyler'll go to a hospital and be fed until he's fat and his parents will never let him out of their sight again. tyler doesn't want that to be his reality, though, because he loves josh beyond belief and he just wants josh to do _something._

'do it.' he mutters, seemingly uninterested. it catches tyler with a dropped jaw, his mind racing. of course he wouldn't scream, josh knows that. he's called tyler's bluff and he's hardly even awake. tyler groans and turns his body. he's still on his back, somewhat limited in his movement due to his chained wrists, but he's making it work until he can use both his legs to kick josh off the bed. it happens, too. tyler feels his bare feet hit josh's hot back and push in his ribs until his body rolls and he sees josh slip over the edge of the bed and he hears the noise of josh's body colliding with the floor. tyler waits, expecting to be beaten within an inch of his life and blinking away the moist eyes he has.

josh stands up slowly, a hand rubbing his hip. tyler smiles, chewing his lip in the process because he knows it'll bruise. josh leans closer and his heart races, his legs spreading wider as if he's just giving up for the punishment. so goddamn eager. tyler watches josh grab his own pillow and his smile grows, thinking he'll be smothered and fucked until he passes out. but then josh is moving and pulling the blanket off the bed to put on the ground. he disappears again and tyler fucking loses his mind. not one word, not an ounce of anger. he spins away, facing the wall and fighting back angry tears. he feels cold without the blankets and without josh right next to him and he knows it's his own fault for that.

tyler actually sleeps, though, which is a change. he thinks he must have cried himself to sleep and he's filled to the brim with nightmares of trying to find josh. that wakes him with a startled gasp, his body in a cold sweat and his eyes frantically processing where he was. his wrists hurt but the handcuffs were gone, which most likely meant josh was gone too. tyler got up and confirmed that when he saw an empty makeshift bed on the ground. he moves slowly out of bed, bending and grabbing the materials to make the bed with. when he finishes, he digs one of the last granola bars out of josh's desk to snack on while peaking through the curtains.

josh's whole family is gone, which tyler notices from both the silence and the lack of cars in the driveway. the sight of this gives him a burst of confidence, that which is likely half influenced by his hunger, and he peeks outside of josh's room. still silence. tyler wanders down the hallway, tugging on his loose underpants to keep them higher up on his hips before he tiptoes down the stairs and into the kitchen. the windows are fucking huge and tyler nearly moans at the morning light flooding into the kitchen and painting it with warm orange and yellow. tyler stands just far enough away from the window, really soaking it all in before he turns and digs through the fridge in search of eggs. when found, he scrambles them in a bowl before cooking them in a pan, treating himself to a delicious breakfast that actually really improves his mood. tyler makes sure to clean everything up, putting it all away before standing idle in the kitchen.

he doesn't want to leave the sun, especially not to trudge back to the dead air of his home. the thought is sickening and tyler wanders the home with shaky fingers touching every little thing he can. he looks outside the windows a lot, too, even being so bold as to open a window partway in the living room for the fresh air. and, oh, god, it's good. tyler leans against the wall by the window, the fresh breeze filling his body and erasing the hurt, the worry. he feels courageous again, fingers wandering down his bare chest and teasing himself through his underpants.

tyler yelps and drops to the ground, his ass slamming against the carpet when the doorbell echoes through the home. his body floods in fear and he crawls towards the stairs, his heart racing. there's just enough courage to look towards the window nearest the door and a cop is looking in the window. tyler jerks back, pulling behind the turn into that hallway and remaining out of sight. he looks around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. okay, okay. the cop can't come in without a warrant. the cop won't come in. the doorbell goes off again and tyler starts to cry, his body shaking beyond belief. he doesn't move until the cop leaves, waiting for the sound of the car fading away before he runs for the home phone.

he's never called josh while josh has been at work. actually, come to think of it, tyler's never called josh and certainly not on the house phone. he's still sobbing and he's run up to the bedroom to get under the covers while the phone rang. when josh answers, he sounds confused.

'mom? are you okay?' that's how josh answers.

'joshjoshjosh,' tyler sobs out, his anxiety flooding his body and pressing in on his chest like he's sitting at the bottom of the pool. 'cops came, the cops came. and-and the doorbell. i'm sorry, i'm sorry.' he chokes out, not bothering to align his thoughts and make sense of his story.

'slow down.' josh instructs, his voice switching from concern regarding his mother to logic and lack of emotion towards tyler. it makes him cry harder.

'i went _downstairs._ ' tyler informs, realizing afterwards that he could have left that detail out. oh well. 'they almost _saw_ me! they-they looked in the windows!' he informs, his voice getting louder and more shrill and, god, it feels so fucking good to speak in his normal voice. he loves doing that when everyone's left for work, talk or sing in his normal voice. remembering that he's real.

'why did you leave the bedroom?' josh asks, wind cutting into his mic and making his voice scratchy. tyler thinks he must have stepped outside to take the call.

'are-are you serious? i barely...have food.' tyler looks at the desk, his words shaky and eyes wide. 'and-and _you_ keep ignoring me!' the crying starts up again, a silent wail falling from his lips as he loses his air, acting like a child throwing a tantrum.

'tyler, you can't go downstairs.' josh says, still oddly calm about the whole thing.

'oh, okay. i'm just...just supposed to _die_ up here. i-i get it,' he hiccuped, 'you want me _dead._ ' tyler snaps, blinking hard. 'well....well i can't just die that easy, josh. you shoulda thought of that b-efore you trapped me here!'

'you fucking wanted to stay!' josh responds suddenly, his temper being lost and making tyler think that he's out where the workers smoke and he is finally alone. 'and now you're wandering around _my_ fucking home and getting the attention of fucking _cops-_ '

'they didn't see me!' tyler interjects defensively.

'or they did and they're getting a warrant, you fucking idiot.' josh answers in a way that makes tyler really fucking hurt.

'don't say that to me. don't call me that. i'm not an idiot. i'm not.' he responds, voice falling soft and submissive. 'josh, please. i love you. i wanna stay. i-i just got scared. tell me it's okay.' he begs, turning on his side and pulling his knees to his chest. josh sighs, tyler hears that, and he almost can see the anger draining away.

'it might not be okay,' josh answers honestly, 'we might be in some trouble.' which makes tyler whimper and apologize softly. 'but i love you, i really do. i've been horrible to you.' which tyler nods his head to but doesn't verbalize. 'but you know i'm doing my best, right?' josh asks, making tyler hesitate.

's-sure, yeah.' tyler agrees slowly. 'i love you.' he whispers.

'i'll be home at eight.' josh informs before saying good-bye and hanging up. tyler goes back downstairs when he knows he's composed enough, putting the phone back on its charger and closing the window he nearly forgot about.

\---

tyler waits until josh falls asleep, which never takes long anymore, and he gets up without moving the mattress. he's done this a few times, mostly to take the edge off. bent down and pulling a container from under the bed, tyler pulls out a pipe josh gifted him (though it just used to belong to josh) and loads a before before taking a hit. he slumps against the wall, exhaling and feeling the burn in his lungs and up his throat. he waits until the haze sets in, until his eyes fall heavy and his head keeps falling forward despite his attempts to keep it up. he cleans up his supplies, getting everything back in the container and put away before peeking up at josh.

josh's eyes are open and he's watching tyler steadily. when tyler realizes that, he jumps a bit and whispers an apology. josh shifts, moving back towards tyler's side of the bed and using his pointer finger to beckon tyler back into bed. tyler moves slowly, shifting back under the covers and facing towards josh. josh leans in, pressing lips to tyler's forehead.

'what do you want to talk about?' josh asks, making tyler look confused in response. 'let's just talk.' josh elaborated, a hand coming up and touching tyler's cheek.

'i-i don't know.' tyler confesses, thinking there's never anything new with him. 'how was work?' which was the one question that tyler's not supposed to ask about.

'good.' josh doesn't fight it, but he doesn't elaborate on it. tyler suddenly feels a little awkward about the whole thing because of that answer.

'can i give you head?' he asks softly, shifting closer. josh seems to mull it over a moment before nodding his head and turning onto his back. tyler shifts up, moving down josh while josh pushes down his own underpants. tyler wraps his fingers around josh's soft dick, licking the head as a kitten would lick milk until josh was rock hard and making soft noises into his pillow. tyler moves and drops his head down, taking josh into his mouth and moaning around him. he works the shaft with his hand, head bobbing and eyes cast up towards the love of his life until josh comes in soft spurts into tyler's mouth. tyler eagerly swallows it all down, having learned his lesson from the first time they ever really messed around.

he shifts back up afterwards, no longer minding the taste left over in his mouth and resting his head on josh's pillow as josh had taken over tyler's. josh grins sleepily, leaning in and pecking tyler on the lips and, god, that really fixes everything for tyler.

'thank you.' tyler mews, nudging their noses together. josh grins and nods his head, blinking sleepily.

'm'baby good n'high?' he wonders after a moment, eyes closed. tyler's still staring at him though, still trying to convince himself josh won't disappear if he looks away.

'yes.' tyler responds, mind switching tracks to focus on how fuzzy and high he was.

'good.' josh coos out, a hand touching tyler's hip. 'hard?' he inquires, hand dropping in to be met with an arousal tyler didn't even think about. but...now that josh found it, tyler's biting his lip and making soft noises. josh hums, playing with tyler through his underpants and making tyler violently twitch in the process over his excitement at each touch. 'relax, relax.' josh urges, lifting up and pulling tyler's underpants off. he hooks his hands under tyler's knees, pushing until his legs lift and tyler grabs behind his knees instead.

'jis-ah!' tyler whispers, back arching before slumping when josh's tongue presses in around his entrance. he does it over and over, relentlessly licking at tyler and making tyler shiver and moan. 't-touch me, please.' tyler whines, both of his hands preoccupied with his legs. josh lifts and kisses around tyler's twitching arousal, only making tyler breathe harder. 'pleaseplease, taste me.' tyler insists in another breathy whisper, knowing he has to be quiet. josh chuckles and tyler nearly comes at that, his abdomen tensing and flaring with rippling muscle. 'so warm, so warm.' he muses out, his back moist and sticking to the bed sheet. josh isn't even doing anything, just down by tyler's erection and looking up at him.

'come.' josh instructs, testing the waters to see how much power he has. tyler's toes curl and he slips from reality, his high making it extremely easy to hyper focus on josh's voice and josh's word and tyler spasms through an orgasm without even being touched. he slumps afterwards, one leg falling back to the bed and the other over josh's shoulder until josh helps lower it back to the bed. tyler's still twitching, his eyes fixed on a glow in the dark star stuck to the ceiling. he feels the hot sticky mess over his tummy with every breath and he's processing how josh was able to do that to him. josh gets up and tyler's eyes flick over to follow his back as he wanders off into the bathroom. tyler hears the faucet before josh returns with a washcloth, the warmth of it making tyler swoon when josh cleans up his chest in soft strokes.

'you did really well.' he remarks softly, free hand touching tyler's face and making tyler turn his head to nuzzle into josh's palm. 'such a good boy. doing anything i ask.' josh continues, bending down and kissing tyler's lips. josh wanders back to the bathroom to dispose of the washcloth and tyler's out by the time josh returns to bed.

\---

when tyler wakes, he sees josh on the phone at his desk. tyler blinks and looks at the alarm clock, groaning at the early morning hour that had stolen josh from bed. he sits up, glad to see he somehow got his underpants back on. tyler moves out of bed and stands up, still stretching and oblivious to josh. he wanders to the bathroom, relieving himself and washing his hands and face in the sink before brushing his teeth to fight off the horrible taste he's woken up to. when he goes back into the room, josh has his laptop out and he's doing some sort of paperwork that tyler assumes is for work.

'let's do something.' tyler whispers, making sure josh is off the phone before he does so. he wraps his arms around josh's neck from behind, bending down and kissing josh's cheek. 'we could sneak off into the woods for a walk.' that'd be the day. josh doesn't reply, his lips moving as he's typing and making tyler a little irritated. 'you're ignoring me.' he speculates, kissing josh's jaw.

'mm,' josh answers, which is a horrible answer. tyler stands up, pulling his arms back. he looks at the report from behind josh, unable to see beyond a slight blur due to having lost his glasses. his hand lifts, fingers tangling into josh's hair and curling in a tight grip. tyler moves, yanking josh from his chair and pulling him to the ground. josh yelps and reaches up, grabbing tyler's wrist and pushing in at tendons until his fingers loosen. tyler yanks his hand back, kicking his bare foot at josh's side.

'don't ignore me!' he whispers, his tone sharp despite the soft volume. josh is looking up at tyler, appearing oddly submissive and, shit, it makes tyler feel so hot. he runs with it, thinking he can at least push until josh takes over. tyler bends, slapping josh's cheek and watching josh's hand lift to cup the forming red mark. 'you're a fucking heathen.' tyler hisses, groping himself. 'better get me off. get me off.' his free hand moves to grip josh's chin, his fingers curling in tightly. josh shifts, moving up from his ass and to his knees with his face close to tyler's crotch. he pulls tyler's underpants to his ankles, his tongue running over tyler's arousal.

tyler moans, his head falling back. he feels josh kisses around his hips and josh's hands on the back of his thighs and moving down to behind his knees. josh pulls suddenly and both of tyler's knees buckle. he crumbles to his ass, looking wildly at josh and waiting to see if josh was going to take over.

'let me finish what i was doing.' josh states, breathless and gorgeous with an aching face from tyler's prospective. 'then i'll get you off. okay?' which doesn't sound like a command, it sounds like a compromise.

'i don't wanna get off!' tyler whispers back, yanking his underpants back up. 'i wanna go on walks and go to the festival and farmer's market! i wanna see my family and kiss you at the theatre. you,' he flipped josh off, 'you can't be bothered to get me _fish_ for my _aquarium._ ' tyler points back at the soft and un-involved aquarium, immediately feeling horrible for saying what he had just said. josh dropped back to his lower back on the carpet, his eyes cast down. 'sorry, sorry.' tyler soothes, moving forward and cupping either side of josh's face. 'i know that's why you're working harder. i know you wanna get me fish.' he leans in, kissing josh and hating that josh doesn't kiss back.

'you said this was your home.' josh reminds softly, not making eye contact. tyler swallows, feeling a little manipulated by josh's behavior.

'it is, it is.' tyler nods his head. 'i just...i wanna get out. humans weren't made to live in one room.' tyler reminds, grinning afterwards. 'sometimes i think the-the aliens forgot to remind you to feed me.' he giggles, wrapping arms around josh and coming into josh's lap for comfort. 'please forgive me. tell me you forgive me.'

'i'll get your fish.' josh promises, nearly ignoring tyler. tyler looks up.

'josh, forgive me.' he speaks just above a whisper.

'okay, okay.' josh finally looks at tyler, a hint of a smirk on his lips. 'i forgive you for your behavior. will you let me finish my work now?' which deflates tyler and he moves away.

'yeah.' he says, defeated.

'hey,' josh moves, grabbing a grocery bag off the desktop and handing it to tyler. 'you didn't even see this.' josh remarks, sitting at his desk chair and watching tyler open the bag. tyler pulls out a sketch book and a box of paint, his face lighting up. 'you can paint while i finish this, okay? i'll hang it up on my wall, every piece you do.' josh promises, watching tyler nearly bounce.

'okay!' tyler agrees, opening to the first page and playing with his paintbrush.

the first painting he's going to do will be of the sun, no. maybe the kitchen. yes, josh's kitchen. tyler will draw that in the warm setting of the morning sun.


	3. Ti (titanium)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'who is your god?'  
> 'you.'  
> 'don't ever forget who you worship.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and ye shall receive [i'm going to hell]  
> warning for vomiting details in this fic (as in actual vomiting situations but also a fucking narly amount of detail)

while tyler works very diligently on his very first painting, there's something very peculiar working in his body. warning signals fire from his stomach up to his mind, his nerves flaring and tensing and giving off warnings. something does not settle well and his mind accurately assumes a sort of food poisoning, no, salmonella. this causes a spark of reaction, a gag reflex, and it hits tyler rather suddenly. he sets his paintbrush aside, looking up at josh, beautiful josh. josh is still sitting at his desk, his fingers lightly tapping over the keys of his laptop. his cheek is still red from being slapped and tyler feels waves of nausea drag him to the bottom of his aquarium tank. he swallows, trying to process what's happening and thinking that his brain is holding up his toy above his head and he's jumping, jumping, but cannot reach the answer to his problems.

tyler's paint covered fingers touch over his tummy, his exposed stomach no longer covered by shirts although he knows where they are in josh's closet. he wonders if it's the passing adrenaline of having shoved josh around so much that has got him feeling so bad. tyler swallows, his mouth flooding with saliva. no, no, he's going to be sick. he takes a deep breath, still not catching josh's attention but not planning to have done so. maybe he needs to lie down, yes, that ought to fix it. tyler slowly moves to his feet, standing and ditching his art project to gently lie on the covers. he closes his eyes, fingers still touching his tummy. his mind finally releases the information, finally drops his toy into his hands, and clues him into his mistake of eating some eggs for breakfast the day prior. that had to be it, he's positive, because it's the only change he's had to his diet. tyler whimpers at that, turning his face into josh's pillow and closing his eyes tightly.

he thinks of other things, of undulating currents and sailboats moving without their sails being up and wondering where the sailors are and why the boat coasts without help. there's no wind in this creation, just dead water and a moving boat. he whimpers, wishing he could chase down his ride out of here and to the ocean. all it does, though, is briefly pull him from consciousness. when he wakes next, it's by josh's hand tightly gripping and shaking his shoulder. tyler blinks hard, trying to focus back on the world and looking up at josh. his nose crinkles, the smell nearest his face unsettling. tyler moves back, away from josh and the smell before rubbing a hand over his stomach again.

'i don't feel good.' tyler mutters over the droning sound of josh's words and his ringing ears. that seems to quiet josh a bit but he grabs tyler by the back of his arm and tugs him upright. tyler fumbles to get a grip on josh, barely making it to his feet before both men realize he won't be walking and josh just scoops him up into his arms. tyler makes a noise of enjoyment at that, arms wrapping tightly about josh's neck. 's'nice.' he whispers, moist lips pushing in at josh's neck and earning a gross response.

'don't do that.' josh responds, making tyler pull back with a sleepy frown.

'why, jish?' he wonders, looking over his shoulder and into the bathroom. josh lowers him and he slumps against the wall beside the toilet, wide eyes turned up towards josh.

'you threw up all over my side of the bed.' josh informs softly, turning and running the shower. 'you're sick.' he continues. 'how'd you even get sick?' he looks back at tyler and tyler gives a half shrug.

'who knows,' he responds softly and lazily, his head tipping back against the wall. 'someone tried t'crack some eggs,' tyler continues like he's reading a story. 'why'd...that egg man sit on the wall...if he was fragile?' he refers to the childhood story. 'he just fell.' tyler looks towards josh, gaze steady. 'he's a fool to put himself in a situation where he could be hurt.'

 _sounds dangerous,_ a voice coos inside tyler's head and makes him shiver.

'i thought you were gone.' tyler says to both the inner voice and josh. josh doesn't respond, bending to pull tyler up again before striping him of his underpants and urging him into the shower. tyler wavers and pulls josh in with him, which makes josh hiss and struggle to get his soaking clothes off as quick as possible. he keeps a grip on tyler, running soap over him and cleaning him up while he hums and gags. he bends twice, dry heaving and spitting stomach acid towards the drain. 'i-i need something to throw up.' tyler breathes out, inhaling through his mouth and nearly choking on the water droplets he inhales. he turns away from the stream that hits his face, coughing into josh's shoulder. 'i need food. i need food.' which only makes him cough harder.

'let me get you back to bed and i'll get something for you.' josh responds kindly, wide eyes fixed on tyler. tyler stares into them, thinking he hasn't had this attention from josh in so long and it feels so, so incredible. he'd take feeling like shit any day if it means josh'll be caring for him. the water stops casting patterns over his back and he moves with josh onto the rug outside the shower. josh wraps a towel around his shoulders, leaning in to kiss tyler's forehead before leaving the bathroom. tyler doesn't move, he wavers slightly and looks towards the toilet, his stomach grumbling. josh returns with a fresh pair of thin pajama pants and a shirt which he dresses tyler in before moving him to the chair at josh's desk. tyler sits, looking at the mess he's made on the bed and feeling his eyes water.

'm'sorry.' tyler mutters, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. 'sorry, jish.' his eyes move to where josh is pulling on some clothes quickly and moving to open a window. tyler follows his movements, seeing there's only one car in the driveway and it's josh's. 'is your family gone?' tyler wonders aloud and josh nods his head. he leans over the bed, pulling the fitted sheet from the mattress and bundling everything up to get down to the washing machine. 'can i come?' tyler asks, brightening up. 'then...then we can make something in the kitchen.' he adds, looking down to his partially finished painting of josh's kitchen. josh follows tyler's gaze, seeing what he had been working on.

'stay here.' josh responds, pulling the door to his room open and walking out without closing it behind him. tyler makes a small noise of defeat, his arms crossing over his chest like a hug from himself. he tries to stand up and realizes that he's not going anywhere even if he wants to. tyler slumps back into his seat at that, blinking hard and swallowing back the bile fighting up his throat. josh returns, that which is announced by his steps down the hall, and tyler looks up slowly.

'so...what now?' he asks softly, looking from josh to his open laptop on the desk. 'i'll move if you wanna...finish...' tyler sits forward which provokes josh to close in and help tyler to his feet.

'did you eat something in the kitchen?' josh asks, trying to figure out the sudden sickness. tyler nods his head. 'eggs?' josh continues, piecing it together like a detective who's been fucking the shit out of all the clues literally pouring into his room. tyler nods his head again. 'i think those were bad.' josh concludes, making tyler almost smirk.

'yeah. i think so, too.' he responds. 'i'm really hungry.' for anything.

 _for anyone,_ a gentle voice grows in volume, in intensity, in presence. tyler swallows, his precariously bright mood draining with both his nausea and his newfound company.

we don't, and have never, eaten people. that's tyler's inward response and it's greeted by a half-convinced hum.

'did you hear me?' josh's voice cuts tyler's brief but intense conversation and he looks up before giving a soft shake of his head. 'do you think broth or something light would be a good idea?'

'yeah.' tyler responds weakly, moving to wrap his arms around josh in a tight hug. josh sighs, hugging tyler back. 'carry me.' tyler mutters into josh's shirt, inhaling the sweet scent of his soap. tyler lets josh adjust around him, swooping him up bridal style to haul downstairs. 'm'light, huh?' tyler wonders, smiling against josh's neck. josh grunts in agreement, lowering tyler onto the counter top in the kitchen before looking through the cabinets for something he can extract the broth from.

tyler watches when josh settles on a can of soup. he pulls a pot down from the rack hooked to the ceiling and gets everything onto the stove to warm.

'what day is it?' tyler asks softly.

'sunday.' josh responds without looking over his shoulder.

'shit.' tyler responds under his breath, his heart dropping. he looks out the window, palms pressing sharply into the edge of the counter like he plans to drive nails through each hand before hanging himself from the ceiling.

'don't cuss.' josh mutters in response, making tyler scoff.

'but i do that a lot.' he responds, seemingly amused. josh turns, approaching tyler and wedging himself between tyler's knees. tyler smiles, his jaw locked to keep any bile from being spat in josh's face. josh's free hand reaches up, fingers curling around tyler's chin.

'well, stop. especially on sundays.' he reasons, leaning up to kiss tyler. tyler accepts the kiss, although it doesn't do much to fight away the urge to gag from the butterflies that so suddenly swarm his tummy.

'why?' he wonders in response.

'because i am your god and that's what i say.'

tyler falls quiet for a long moment after that, his eyes fixed on josh. he passes through a few emotions, each one shown through his eyes towards josh; hate, love, admiration, fear. he settles on confusion, blinking hard.

'you're mortal.' tyler reminds, his voice sobered up and factual. 'g-god would strike you down for filling his shoes.' he shivers. 'and j-jesus, and the holy sp-'

'shh.' josh responds, giving a small shake of his head. 'who is going to cure you, baby? not them, me. who gave you a home, who gave you a purpose?'

the silence makes tyler feel like he's slipped into a black hole and he's trying to make sense of something designed to be confusing as hell.

'you...aren't...god.' tyler whispers, not trying to be disrespectful. 'i'm...confused.' josh pulls back, smiling a bit and turning to stir tyler's soup. there isn't an answer from josh so tyler's given plenty of time to really think over the exchange that has just happened. he looks around, wondering if this home has become his place of worship. josh, really? josh is all faults and scars and tattoos and he's _god?_ tyler swallows, trying to reason the other side. maybe so. maybe josh is god.

 _the devil impersonates our angels,_ tyler's voice of reason cautions, making him feel more and more nervous.

you helped me touch him, remember? tyler responds silently, looking down at his scuffed up knees. there's a low and drawn out chuckle, one that makes his skin ache like spoiled milk. i don't understand, tyler adds.

 ** _i am god._** the voice clears up by making the waters murkier. tyler gives a small shake of his head.

'there can't be two.' he whispers, catching a confused hum from josh. tyler doesn't respond to him, not until a small mug of broth is in his hands and josh is off to the side.

'do you want to lie down or sit in a chair?' josh offers, knowing the counter might not be the best place for tyler. tyler doesn't respond, though, because he's burning his tongue while slurping down broth. when he stops, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before looking over at josh.

'nah.' tyler shrugs, smiling. he finishes up the broth, rubbing his eyes before handing the mug off to josh's thick fingers.

'time for bed.' josh insists, helping tyler back up to the room and onto some temporary blankets while the sheets are being washed.

\---

tyler's on his back, his legs spread with josh pressing in and grinding cocks together. tyler wakes slowly, his stomach being more of the alarm than josh's presence against his once unconscious body. he slowly opens his eyes, broth coming up his throat. tyler coughs and gags, putting a hand over his mouth and looking at josh in warning. josh only grins before catching both of tyler's hands in his own and putting them above his head. tyler squirms, unable to turn to the side. he chokes, coughing and spitting through each wave without a break from josh grinding into him. tyler's not even hard, he's horrified more than anything, but he knows josh is unbelievably turned on by the noises he's making and tyler's crying. tyler finally manages to get his head to the side, fluid pouring from his mouth onto the temporary blanket along with tears. he gasps violently, the smell horrible and making him cry harder.

'st-o-p-p.' tyler chokes out between sobs and coughs. josh only speeds up at that, leaning down and biting at the side of his neck. 'ouch!' tyler responds, arching his back to try and push josh off of his chest. 'pl-pl-' tyler tries to beg, crying harder.

'tyler!' josh shouts suddenly, making tyler wince. he blinks and looks up at josh, eyebrows furrowing. hadn't josh just been on him? tyler looks down, seeing his arms on either side of his hips where they had been when he had fallen asleep. 'god, baby. get up, get up.' josh leans in, an arm wrapping behind tyler's shoulders to sit him up. 'i'm so sorry, i'm sorry.' josh mutters into tyler's ear, moving him from the bed.

'what...what...' tyler tries to understand, looking back where he had definitely thrown up.

'i left the room for just a minute, i'm so sorry.' josh elaborates, moving tyler towards the bathroom. tyler shakes his head. 'you were choking on your own vomit. god. the sound.' josh chokes up and tyler looks over in shock.

'you were _loving_ it.' he responds, heavily confused.

'what?' josh responds, looking at tyler. 'no, no. i was trying to wake you. i don't love it.' he responds, helping tyler kneel at the toilet. tyler leans away from the bowl, slumping into the wall.

'i'm better now.' he mutters, not making eye contact. tyler looks over his shoulder, watching josh leave the bathroom. he's likely cleaning up yet another mess and tyler feels bad for that. he slowly comes to the conclusion that josh hadn't actually ever been grinding into him and that had all been a horrible dream.

 _you loved it,_ tyler's dark passenger greets.

no, tyler responds, i was horrified.

 _you were turned on,_ the voice responds, low and scratchy. tyler shudders, gagging and scrambling over the bowl to try and be sick again. josh is back, a soothing hand rubbing over tyler's back and making him cry again. the attention is sickening, the focus so suddenly on him. if tyler had known this was what magically fixed josh ignoring him, he would have eaten those horrible eggs way earlier. josh uses a cold rag to wipe at tyler's lips and cheeks, soothing away the tears with a soft voice and helping him back to bed when he promises he's okay.

josh uses the pillows to prop tyler up, saying something about how he won't choke on his own vomit now. he leaves the room and returns with a small wastebasket, putting it at the side of the bed and telling tyler to grab that instead of just throwing up on the blankets. tyler doesn't make any promises but he also is no longer interested in trying to sleep until it passes. that keeps him up the next few hours, his voice no longer existing when he hears josh's parents and siblings coming home. josh stays in his room, which is fantastic, right up until someone knocks on the door. josh scrambles to help tyler under the bed, tyler's stomach dangerously close to losing itself again in the process of wiggling to his real home.

he's got a good charge on his gameboy but no interest in playing it. instead, he lies on his side and watches josh's wiggling toes as he talks to his mom. his mom sits on the bed, wondering why it smells like vomit. josh spins a wild tale about waking up sick but feeling better, saying something about just washing sheets now and finishing up some work. she doesn't sound super convinced and she promises to bring josh some soup. when josh refuses though, tyler almost cries. even if josh hadn't wanted the soup, tyler wishes he had considered getting some anyways for tyler to eat.

oh well, tyler supposes.

 _shouldn't be treated like this,_ the voice cuts into tyler's thoughts, making tyler actually agree.

you're right, he thinks back softly. i deserve to be considered, he adds.

 _why don't you show josh who's the real savior?_ the voice pushes tyler, making him wish he has more strength than he really does.

i just wanna paint, tyler states in defeat. all his paint supplies had been shoved into josh's desk when his mom knocked at the door. tyler bets the book is getting wrinkles and none of his paintings will look good anymore. he feels deflated by that, slumping into the ground with a growing depression. he misses his family, he misses his church. his god.

\---

the sickness passes in two days time. in that time, tyler's comforted by josh and swaddled by josh to the brink of feeling a little claustrophobic. he doesn't realize how much he's gotten used to being by his own company until josh tries to invite himself back into the role he doesn't belong in. in that time tyler's had to recover, he's had several long talks with his _blurryface._ in each talk, there's ideas of escape and home and family and church. the real god. oh, how tyler misses that figure. even blurryface agrees, the mockery of religion. tyler caves to his needs over his wants, his shriveling body weight and confidence making him dangerous.

when it happens, tyler has no part of it other than being the vessel for blurryface's wrath. it happens early in the day when the dun household has headed off to work and school and josh is left sleeping in from how much tyler's gotten him to smoke the night before. he's going to miss a day of work, but it's nothing he hadn't done when taking care of tyler the past two days. when he wakes, tyler is nowhere in sight but the bathroom light is on and the door is open. tyler, or blurryface, can hear josh get out of bed and wander towards the bathroom. they are behind the door, shaky hands prepared to grab and push. when josh comes into view, the door is kicked shut and blurryface snarls.

red eyes and black hands, that's what tyler sees. but he knows he looks as he always has for josh, only angrier. josh seems shocked, scared even, when he's pushed and his head hits the bathroom counter on the way down. blurryface wails with a precision that makes tyler nauseous.

 _not too much,_ tyler warns. blurryface reels himself in, grabbing josh by his ankles and pulling until he slumps to the ground in a fight for consciousness. blurryface comes over josh's face, leaning dangerously close.

'we conclude.' blurryface hisses, nails pushing into josh's chest. 'sharp and brief.' he hisses, slanting each word like slam poetry. blurryface moves, toes pushing in at josh's balls until he yelps in pain. 'you _imposter._ ' blurryface continues, volume growing with power as tyler trusts him more and more.

josh is crying and tyler can't remember ever seeing it before. it's beautiful, josh looking this weak and submissive. he's begging softly, hands pulling at the shirt on tyler's body. tyler wants to give in, to lie on josh's chest and cry with him. but he can't be weak, that's why he's given blurryface the power to be strong. blurryface briefly pulls josh's hair before standing up and tyler inwardly yelps, wondering where they're going. he sees and hears images of phones and ringing and his voice grows in panic.

 _where are you going? are you calling someone? talk to me!_ tyler cries out, not earning an answer. he watches josh's phone join their hands, three numbers being pressed into the screen.

josh hits them from behind, sending everyone to the ground with the phone spiraling off towards the wall with a soft thud. blurryface keeps his eyes on the phone and tyler sees the cracked and dark screen.

 _it's broken,_ tyler informs, unsure of whether that is relieving or horrifying. josh has their head pressed to the carpet, his knee in blurryface's lower back. tyler isn't sure if words are being said because blurryface's anger is a wall of sound and it hits him like a passing train just laying on the horn and he chokes up as they spin over and throw a punch up at josh. red trickles from his nose, falling onto tyler's chin and neck and blurryface laughs like christmas has come early.

 _knock it off._ tyler adds as if he's ever had power over his demon. blurryface agrees with that, the heel of his palm slamming into josh's thigh with a force that tyler knows breaks their wrist in the process. however, it breaks another bone and josh cripples off to the side with a loud scream. hands touch his thigh and blurryface's come with, fingers prodding in at the ajar bones. they lean down, teeth biting josh's thigh through his jeans.

 _stop!_ tyler tries to interject, feeling bone crunching between their teeth. he feels sick but unable to gag. the sensation is strong enough to drive blurryface back to his feet, his movements towards the phone that had hit the wall. _no, no, that one is broken._ tyler reminds, slowing blurryface to a stop. they turn, moving towards the door of the bedroom.

'don't you dare!' josh shouts behind him, unable to pursue. they leave the room, wandering down the hall. tyler feels his heart racing, his body breaking in a cold sweat. this was the end, the conclusion, the wrap. he's shaking violently, one hand cradled to his chest so his wrist will stop hurting so bad. the other hand isn't his dominant and it struggles to dial 911.

'nine-one-one operator, do you need fire or police?'

the question hangs like suspended glitter and tyler looks around, so suddenly back in his body that it takes a moment to register the phone in his hand. he hears the operator because the volume is loud, or maybe the house is unnaturally silent. josh is crying, tyler can hear that from downstairs. he lifts the device to his ear, licking his lips before speaking.

'police.'

\---

'the devil tempts us with greed, with power.' preacher marcus speaks out over the fifty or so pews adorned with followers of the church. each face is turned to the speaker, the large room lit well in the morning light and painted glory by the colored glass on each window. 'we find ourselves tested by the ability to control others.' marcus continues, his words dialing into tyler joseph's ears. tyler's mom sits on his right, her warm and vein adorned hand resting over the cast of his own hand. he looks down, seeing signatures and warming comments from the friends who have signed his cast. a soft smile touches his lips and his left hand plays with his tie. when he looks back up, marcus is looking at him. 'it takes the brave to fight temptation, it takes the devoted to find strength.'

the words sink in like a promise, like a hug tyler's not sure he's prepared to have. he's strong, stronger than ever before. blurryface is not a demon, he's a companion. tyler keeps a tight grip on him like there's nothing more to say. no one knows of him, no one cares to know. and the ones who do, the ones who paint the skies and secure the heavens, those ones had been so kind to gift tyler one angel.


End file.
